Take A Chance
by smeowlly
Summary: AU where Kurt has never been in Glee club and transferred to Dalton due to Burt opening shop nearby. He goes to school, and hears Blaine sing… and immediately falls in love.


Sighing, Kurt turned the engine off. He flipped down the visor mirror and, after checking his hair, he grabbed his bag and keys, then began to climb out. Once he was standing outside with the door shut, he straightened the tie of his new uniform (_tacky_) and started the walk into the main office.

Once he got there, a short woman he'd met the week before, Ms. Nancy Pollinski, the secretary, stood up from her desk and tidying her little bun, she walked over and gestured to a chair near her. Once he was sitting, she went over and sat back down as well. Picking up the phone, she dialed a few numbers and smiling at him, spoke into the receiver. "Hello, David? Yes, is Wes there? We have that new student, Kurt Hummel. He'll be sharing a dorm with- OH!" Looking startled, she adjusted her hair again. "H-hi. Wes? Yes… Mhm.. Oh. O-okay."

After hanging up the phone, she sat there for a minute, looking dazed. Snapping his fingers, Kurt finally got her to look up. She looked lost for a minute but once she zoned back in, she smiled brightly.

"Oh, Mr. Hummel. I'm sorry dear. Wes is on his way. I'm, uh.. Well, he's an interesting character." She gave a crooked smile and began to busy herself in paperwork.

Kurt began rummaging through his bag. About five minutes later, he heard some laughing. A few seconds later, a taller Asian boy walked into the room, laughing into his voice. Upon seeing Ms. Pollinski scowl, he shut his phone and turned to Kurt.

"Hi! I'm Wes. Nice to meet you."

Scrambling up, Kurt shook his hand. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Ni-nice to meet you." He gave a small smile.

Clapping him on the back, Wes led him out the door and down the hall to a set of stairs.

"Dorms are at the top of the side building. You'll be boarding with me! However, Ms. Stillinski said that I'm supposed to take you with me to Warblers practice." He gave Kurt a huge smile. "So! Let's go, shall we?"

Kurt smiled shakily and rushed to keep up with Wes as he headed up the stairs. "Warblers practice? What's that?"

Looking back over his shoulders, Wes shot him a mischievous smile. "You've got no idea? We're the schools glee club. My best friend Blaine.. Well, he's one of them. Anyways, he says that 'we're like rock stars!'" Laughing, Wes shook his head. "You'll like Blaine. He's the best! And David. David is my other best friend. He's wonderful."

They reached the top of the stairs, and turning to the left, they began to head down a very long hall. There were several doors on each side, some open, some closed. Students occupied some of them.

Wes began pointing to each classroom, naming each club behind the doors, but Kurt… He couldn't focus on anything but the song coming from down the hall. The voice was deep, but raising in pitch as the song went on.

_"Don't be rushed, 'cause hurrying causes mistakes. _  
_And make sure to give more than take, 'cause sharing yourself brings you closer."_

Kurt began to pick up the speed. He had to see who was singing, this angelic voice. Wes looked startled for a minute, then, with a shake of his head and a knowing smile, rushed to keep in step with Kurt.

_"You may think you've had it rough and try to give it up._  
_But when you think you're stuck, just go another way_

_Don't let go of good times and let the bad ones know you'll feel fine._  
_And wear your heart out on your sleeve, 'cause love is all you need. Ye-ah, love is all you need."_

Smiling to himself, Kurt finally, finally!, reached the door. Peering around the edge, Wes clapped him on the back and went in to join his fellow Warblers in dancing around the boy in the middle of the room. There were blazers everywhere. In chairs, on the desk, dancing on the floor. However, Kurt only had eyes for one. The short boy in the middle was doing some kind of shimmy, smiling bright. His eyes were turned up, wrinkled slightly at the corners. His smile was nearly blinding, but that may of just been Kurt's personal opinion. His hair was slicked back with about ten pounds of gel and yet somehow, he made it work. His tan was olive and you could see the muscles of his forearms through his white button up. His blazer was no where in sight and his tie was slung over his shoulder.

It wasn't until Kurt met his eyes that he felt his heart skip a beat. His eyes, they were bright, a golden honey brown. They were kind eyes, so kind. There was a hint of sadness to them though, and that broke Kurt's heart a little.

_"Feel with all your senses._  
_Make sure to let down your defenses._  
_There's just one way to make you see._  
_Love is all, love is all you need._

_Take a chance now, 'cause it's easy_  
_Take a chance now, for you and me._  
_Take a chance now, you can reach it._  
_Take a chance for me."_

His first thought was that no one with eyes that kind, with a smile like that or a voice that smooth, should ever have any reason to be sad. And the second was (_holy sweet Jesus- if he believed in one_) was that he was in love. If love looked and sounded this good, why couldn't he of fallen in love years ago?


End file.
